


touch me, you're electric, babe

by trixiespixies



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, feisty lesbians, halloween au!!!, happy october, its the spooky au we deserve, we love tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiespixies/pseuds/trixiespixies
Summary: “So I’ve heard.” Katya hums, trying to decide if the taller girl is a threat or not, when she sees the red shirt employee pass by. “‘Scuse me! Miss! Do you guys have anymore candy?”“That’s all we’ve got.” The girl shrugs. “You know, today’s Halloween and all.”“We know.” The two girls deadpan at the same time, before whipping their heads toward each other.OR, the one based off of the tumblr prompt:we’re both last minute candy shopping and you are not allowed to grab the last chocolate variety pack I’ll fight you





	touch me, you're electric, babe

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!  
> I am depraved of smut and decided.... why the hell not write some? plus, we need a little more halloween spirit up in the t&k tags, so here y'all go!! hope you all enjoy. xo

“Look, Violet, just fucking put me down for candy and vodka.” Katya groans into her phone, glancing back and forth between the bottles of alcohol in the Target aisle. “Does pumpkin vodka exist?” 

“Do  _ not  _ bring pumpkin vodka, you fucking freak.” Violet snorts on the other end. “Get the candy and be here by nine, okay? Pearl and I still need help with decorations.”

“Excuse you, I am a  _ guest _ . I’m not doing shit.” Deciding on berry vodka, Katya puts five bottles into her cart, along with a bottle of wine for herself this weekend. 

“Katya,” Violet warns, her tone threatening and slightly playful.

“Fine, bitch. See you at eight.” 

Glancing at her watch, Katya takes mental note that it’s nearing six pm already on Halloween evening, and curses herself for waiting last minute to party shop. She still doesn’t even have a damn costume, and Violet’s been shitting on her for weeks about it. 

Once she reaches the big displays of candy, she’s three seconds from having a panic attack when she realizes all the candy bags are missing.

“Vi, all the fucking candy is gone. What the fuck?”

“Um, yeah, maybe because it’s Halloween, dummy. Didn’t I tell you to get this shit done weeks ago?”

“Violet, what the hell am I gonna do? How are we gonna have a Halloween party without candy? The Snickers? Kit-kats? The fucking M&Ms?”

“Go to another store, Katya.” 

“You know this Target is the closest to my house. Plus, I’ve gotta find a costume still at home.”

“Again, I told you weeks ago!”

“Ugh, fuck—oh, wait! There’s one bag left!” Katya sighs in relief, reaching for the large, oversized bag of sweets; just as pink, manicured fingers do the same.

“Shit,” The girl frowns, glancing up at Katya.

Katya’s heart stops. And her thighs clench slightly.

The girl with pink nails is nothing less than a  _ goddess _ . She’s got blonde hair with more volume than Katya could ever imagine, big tits, a small waist with hips that Katya wants to bite, and soft pink lips on her freckled, mostly bare, face.

“Hello, Katya? Are you listening to me?”

“I’ll see you tonight, Vi.” Katya responds quickly, hanging her phone up before gazing up at the blonde fantasy. “Um, I kind of really need this.”

“Uh, yeah,” The girl nods, making a small motion with her hand. “I do, too. It’s Halloween, you know.”

“So I’ve heard.” Katya hums, trying to decide if the taller girl is a threat or not, when she sees the red shirt employee pass by. “‘Scuse me! Miss! Do you guys have anymore candy?”

“That’s all we’ve got.” The girl shrugs. “You know, today’s Halloween and all.”

“We know.” The two girls deadpan at the same time, before whipping their heads toward each other.

“Look, can’t you go to another store?” The stranger sighs, making Katya roll her eyes slightly.

“This was the store closest to my house on my way home. I’ve got a party tonight and I said I’d take candy.”

“Guess blondes think alike, ‘cause I’ve done the same.” She hums, tugging gently on the corner of the bag that she’s holding.

“Look,” Katya begins, tightening her own grip. 

“Trixie.” The stranger replies, glancing down at the candy.

“Trixie,” Katya enjoys the way her name tastes on her tongue. “Can’t  _ you  _ go to another store?”

“Nope; I’m running late already.” Trixie’s tone is slightly more pushy now, and she tries to tug on the bag again.

“Why didn’t you get the candy prior to the event, then?” The shorter girl challenges, her nose wrinkling slightly.

“Oh, wow, look who’s being hypocritical,”

“Katya.” She finishes for Trixie, a huff of annoyance falling from her lips. 

“Katya, you have  _ all  _ that alcohol in your cart. Nobody is gonna give a shit about candy when they’re all wasted.”

“What if all the alcohol is for me, hm? So I can pity drink? Maybe I need the candy for a children’s party.” Katya raises her brows.

“That’s… really sad.” Trixie snorts, making Katya smile slightly. “Have a drink for me, then!”

Trixie offers a sickly sweet smile, finally yanking the bag of sweets free from Katya’s hold before tossing it into her own cart and turning on her heel; quickly making way to the checkout stands.

“Hey!” Katya cries, her eyes widening at the bold blonde. “That’s not fair!” 

Trixie offers another smile over her shoulder, along with a gentle finger wave, before setting the candy onto the conveyor to pay.

“Violet’s gonna fucking kill me.” Katya whispers, shaking her head as she walks towards the apparel section.

_ Spooky socks can cure anything, right? _

—————

“Are you really wearing  _ that _ ?” Violet gasps, glaring at Katya and her ‘costume’ as she enters; skipping a greeting entirely.

“What’s wrong with it? I’m a gymnast!” Katya fires back defensively, glancing down at her old college gymnastics team uniform.

The small blonde stands in the Liaison's kitchen in Nikes, black tights, and a red leotard; BUCKEYES bedazzled across her chest. Her black athletic jacket hugs her upper body, sporting the Ohio State logo on the right side; just above her breast.

“I can’t believe you still have that.” Pearl laughs, helping take the bags of alcohol from Katya before kissing her cheeks as a hello.

“I can’t believe it fits you. Loosely, too.” Violet mutters, grabbing the loose, extra fabric around Katya’s waist before hugging her best friend. 

“You act like you don’t have your letterman still from when you were a cheerleader. Go class of 2006!” Katya replies sarcastically to her childhood friend.

“Yeah, but I don’t wear it!”

“You don’t see me in this every day!” Katya whines, opening one of the bottles of vodka and taking a sip from it. “Pearl, tell your wife to stop being mean to me.”

Katya takes a moment to admire Pearl and Violet’s costumes. Pearl is dressed in a striped suit, her makeup done perfectly to resemble Jack Skellington, while Violet’s got on a long, red wig and dress, her own makeup looking just like Sally. 

“Wife, tell Katya to stop being so sensitive.” Violet grins, yanking the bottle from Katya’s hands before pouring it, along with two other bottles, into the bowl of punch.

“Can you both make yourself useful? People will be here within the next hour. Katya, hang those cobwebs and Violet, hang the pumpkin lanterns. I’m gonna setup this dry ice shit.” 

“God, as if I’m not haunted by cobwebs every night already.” Katya jokes, grabbing the small step stool and staple gun before securing the decorations along the wall.

“Aw, has Zamo not gotten laid?” Pearl teases, well aware of all the failed Tindr dates Katya’s been on recently. 

“It’s not funny!” She cries, pushing another staple into the wall. “Last week, the girl, Aquaria… fuck, it was a mess. She couldn’t have been older than twenty-two. I mentioned my jellies and she looked at me like I had slapped her.”

Violet snickers, holding push pins in her mouth to hook the lanterns on as Pearl smirks from where she’s still trying to figure out the dry ice.

“Jellies are disgusting, Katya.” Pearl replies, making a noise of victory when the steam starts to roll out of the cauldron decoration. 

“Fuck you, you young bitches. No taste.” Katya clicks her tongue in disapproval, stepping down from the small ladder once the decorations are up. “How many people are coming?”

“Pearl invited some people from her work, as did I,” Violet answers, pushing the last pin in and setting the last pumpkin lantern on it. “And whoever those people invited.”

“So a lot,” Katya whines, thinking about having to socialize with pretentious music producers that Pearl works with.

At least she’ll have Violet’s hot model friends to mingle with. 

“Kat, where’s the candy?” Pearl asked, looking through Katya’s now Target bags.

“Look, about that…” The blonde nervously began, a shy smile on her lips.

“You’re turning on the charm.” Violet hisses, grabbing her wife’s arm. “Pearl, she’s trying to charm us!”

“Listen!” Katya pouts. “There was this girl, okay?”

“This horny bitch,” Violet whispers, making Katya flip her off.

“She was a fucking fantasy. Bratty mouth, big hips, and stunning. I mean  _ stunning _ .” Katya sighs dreamily. “And then the bitch just steals the bag of candy from me! Absolutely, literally  _ snatches  _ it from my fucking hands!”

“You couldn’t have gone to another store.” Pearl deadpans, her voice low in disbelief.

“It was out of the way!” 

“You know there’s like, a Walgreens right by our house, right?” Violet snorts. “Why didn’t you check on your way over?”

“And get down like  _ this _ ?”

“It’s Halloween, idiot. Nobody would’ve said a thing.” Pearl hums, grabbing a large black bin. “Go outside, miss gymnast, and fill this up. There’s bags of apples on the porch; dump them in here when you’re done.”

“Anything else?” Katya asked, taking the bucket from Pearl.

“Relax and unwind tonight, Katya. You need it.” Pearl speaks genuinely for a moment, before her lips twist into a supportive smirk. “And get fucked.”

—————

“Valentina, I can’t get over your fucking makeup.” Katya praises about an hour and a half later, admiring the sugar skull makeup that adorns her face. “Day of the dead, isn’t it?”

Valentina nods and smiles, all bright and white, while she pushes her floral headband higher up her head. “Dia de los muertos. I’ve wanted to do this costume since I saw a girl do it last Halloween. She was white, by the way. I ripped her a new asshole.”

Katya laughs loudly, halfway to being drunk, before taking another drink from her punch. Valentina’s always been one of Katya’s favorites out of Violet’s friends. She’s confident, sassy, and always has something to talk about it. 

Katya downs the rest of her drink and admires her cup. Pearl had bought orange solos and took the time to draw pumpkin eyes and smiles on them in sharpie; each cup a different jack-o’-lantern. 

“That girl’s been eyeing you all night.” Valentina adds, motioning over Katya’s shoulder to where Sharon Needles, dressed up as Edward Scissorhands, stands.

It makes Katya roll her eyes. She kissed Sharon at Violet and Pearl’s Valentine’s Day party earlier this year; they were both incredibly drunk. But, before that, Katya remembers Sharon being a stuck up producer from Pearl’s record label.

“Sharon does this thing where she stalks me like prey at every party.” Katya sighs in her tipsy state. “Hard pass. Wanna go get another drink with me?”

“Yeah, c’mon.” Valentina nods, taking Katya’s hand. “My friend Naomi’s on her way. She had to stop and pick up her friend.”

“Oh, Naomi!” Katya recalls the leggy brunette she had met on the Fourth of July. “The one you did the Vogue cover with, yeah?”

“Yes, her!” Valentina pours them both another cup of punch; the drink dark red like blood. “Her friend is also her makeup artist. Incredibly fucking talented.” 

“What’s her name?” Katya asks, sipping from her cup once more.

“Sorry we’re late!” Naomi interrupts, serving Playboy Bunny realness; and Katya can’t look away from her legs. “Traffic was hell.”

“Did you take the freeway?” Valentina asks, making herself comfortable on a barstool.

Katya doesn’t hear a word of Naomi’s response, because her hearing goes to white noise and she develops tunnel vision as soon as she sees  _ her _ .

Trixie, in white from head to toe, as she walks into the kitchen.

She’s cinched in a white, lace top; a mini skirt only about three inches down her thighs, revealing smooth, tan, long legs that Katya wants to kiss. Her height is increased by the white pumps she’s wearing on her feet, and angel wings are stuck to her back. To top it all off, Trixie’s got a halo headband on, and her long hair is in curls. She looks different, and Katya realizes it’s because Trixie’s wearing makeup. Soft, golden shadow adorns her long eyelashes, and her smooth, foundation clad skin glowing with highlighter and blush.

“Trixie.” Katya mutters, her mouth going dry before she chugs the rest of her drink and sets the solo cup down.

“Oh, hi!” Trixie blinks, eyes wide as her cheeks darken slightly under the small ghost light decorations. “Here’s, um… this.” 

Trixie gently sets the bag of candy onto the counter in an overly-cautious way, and Katya can’t help it; she absolutely loses it.

The gymnast grips onto the counter, laughing loudly and harshly to the point where her body shakes with it. She looks up and takes note that Trixie is laughing too; head thrown back as booming laughter mixed with screams leaves her nude lipstick covered mouth.

“Do you two know each other?” Naomi asks, glancing back and forth between the blondes.

“No,” Katya breathes out, shaking her head.

“Not at all.” Trixie agrees, looking at Katya with a grin as she tries to catch her breath.

“I can’t believe it,” Katya giggles, standing up straight and looking down at the bag of candy.

“This doesn’t look like a children’s party to me.” Trixie teases, reaching for a cup of punch.

“I was desperate for the candy!” She admits, admiring Trixie for a moment before holding her hand out. “Katya Zamolodchikova.”

“Are you that drunk that you’re slurring or is that you’re actual last name?”

Katya cackles and shakes Trixie’s hand, making the other blonde grin.

“Trixie Mattel.” 

Katya realizes Naomi and Valentina are gone as she lets Trixie fill her cup up, before claiming Valentina’s stool and motioning for Trixie to take the other.

“Valentina said you’re a makeup artist, Miss Trixie Mattel.” Katya states, setting her cup down. “What brought you to New York?”

“Well, I grew up in Wisconsin, where I went to cosmetology school. I knew I hated it and wanted to be a city girl, you know? As I excelled, a Sephora had hired me, and I worked my way up to being a manager two years ago in New York City. Then I met Naomi, who had just started modelling, and she pulled me along with her.”

Trixie takes a drink, a fond smile on her lips at the memory before she gently nudges Katya’s knee. “What about you?”

“Got my degree in kinesiology from Ohio State and figured why not come to the grossest city in the world?” Katya hums, flipping her hair dramatically and grinning as Trixie laughs.

“Garbage city is perfect for us garbage people, isn’t it?”

“That’s the perfect mindset, Mattel.” Katya agrees, before gasping as the song playing overhead changes to  _ Video Killed The Radio Star _ . “Oh, I loved this song as a kid! Dance with me!”

“Jesus fuck, how old are you?” Trixie laughs, downing her punch before pouring another cup.

“Thirty-three.” Katya grins proudly, standing out of her stool.

Trixie chokes on her drink for a moment, coughing slightly as she eyes Katya. “How the fuck do you look better than me and I’m twenty-seven?”

“I’ve lived in this city for eight years; garbage does a bitch good. Now finish your drink; we’re going to dance.”

Forty-five minutes later, both girls are past the point of tipsy. Trixie’s pressed snuggly against Katya, and Katya feels as if she’s going insane with Trixie’s body heat against her.

“My feet hurt!” Trixie cries over the music, a remix of Rihanna playing loudly. “I want to lay down!” 

“C’mon, I know where the spare room is!” Katya raises her voice to be heard over Rihanna singing about work, and takes Trixie’s hand to lead her up the stairs. 

Violet and Pearl make a point to lock every room in their house when the have parties, and Katya admires them for it. Nothing’s worse than having to clean up a room that drunken strangers fucked in. 

But, they know how drunk Katya can get (they’ve all  _ seen it _ ), so they’ve given her a key to the spare bedroom she claims as her own when she comes over. 

Once she’s opened the door, she pulls Trixie inside and shuts the door behind them, making sure to lock it, before turning the light on.

“Fuck me, that’s bright.” Trixie groans, shielding her eyes as she sits on the soft bed. 

“Shit, turn that lamp on.” Katya nods, flickering the overhead light off just as the lamp goes on.

“I can’t believe you, out of all people, had to be the person from Target.” Trixie giggles drunkenly, pointing a finger at Katya.

“I can’t believe you stole the chocolate from me.” Katya pouts, tugging her jacket and shoes off to leave her in only her leotard and tights.

“Katya?” Trixie asks, her eyes glued to Katya’s strong thighs before she motions to her leotard. “Is that authentic?”

“Class of 2006,” Katya grins, tying her hair into a bun before moving to the edge of the bed on her knees, sliding Trixie’s shoes off.

“Oh, you’re an angel.” Trixie says ironically, making Katya laugh and look up at the blonde.

It’s silent for a few moment, the only sounds being the two girls’ breathing, mixed with the quiet, muffled sound of the music playing downstairs.

“Katya?” Trixie asks again, nerves eating at her stomach. “Will you kiss me?” 

Katya responds the only way she knows how to; by pushing Trixie’s shoulders back, until the taller blonde has her back against the sheets, and Katya’s mouth is on hers.

Their lips move in a messy and quick way; teeth clashing and spit being swapped eagerly. 

Katya loves it.

Trixie’s got her hands on Katya’s slim hips, holding her tight, while Katya’s fingers push the halo off of Trixie’s head so she can tangled her fingers in her curls.

“You were such a brat,” Katya gasps, her head tilting back as Trixie’s lips move to her jawline. “Acting so entitled at the fucking  _ store _ .”

“I always get what I want.” Trixie replies smartly, her nails digging into Katya’s waist. “And I’ve wanted you since I saw this stupid fucking leotard on you.”

“Hey, put some respect on the Buckeyes.”

Trixie laughs, pulling back to grin at Katya before she pushes the material down her shoulders. 

“Take this shit off, dammit.” 

Katya complies eagerly; it isn’t every day she’s got a literal, and figurative, angel telling her to strip. 

As soon as she’s out of her leotard, she reaches for the waistband of her tights, only to be stopped.

“Leave them on,” Trixie nods eagerly, her eyes dark as she admires Katya’s naked, toned torso. “Come kiss me some more.”

Katya moves back on top of the girl, their lips moving eagerly with each other before Trixie pulls back for a moment.

“Your lipstick… on my mouth… I’m going to look like a clown.” She whines for a moment, making Katya laugh as her fingers work on undoing Trixie’s top.

“I’ll leave it elsewhere, then.” She mutters, finally tossing her garment to the floor before groaning as Trixie’s bare, big breasts are exposed.

“You’re like a wet dream come true.” Katya moans, her mouth eagerly sucking on Trixie’s pink nipple while gently pinching the other with her free hand.

“Fuck!” Trixie cries, her hips bucking upward while desire twists deep in her gut. “They’re, fuck, Katya… they’re sensitive.” 

“Good or bad?” Katya asks, pulling back to blow on the hardness as Trixie’s back arches.

“Good,” She whimpers. “So fucking  _ good _ .”

Katya grins, shoving the white skirt up Trixie’s hips and pressing her thigh between Trixie’s legs, before turning to give Trixie’s other nipple attention from her mouth. Her hand toys with the one not in her mouth, before she lifts her hand and slaps it softly.

“Harder,” Trixie gasps, eyes squeezing shut while her hips eagerly press against Katya’s leg. “Fucking smack me again, Katya.”

Katya grins proudly, lifting her hand once more. She slaps Trixie’s tit again, right on the perked nipple, just as she bites down softly on the one in her mouth.

“Fucking shit, Katya!” Trixie’s legs wrap around her thigh, pulling her closer as she desperately humps her muscular leg.

Katya pulls back, blowing gently over both nipples this time while taking her tits in her hands and gently playing with them.

“Smack them both at the same time.” Trixie commands, arching up into Katya’s touch.

“What do you say?” Katya asks, finally finding her voice.

“Please, please, oh my god, please. Need it so fucking bad.” Trixie babbles, her hips moving faster on her leg.

Katya pulls her hands back, only to slap them down in sync. She feels Trixie’s legs tighten around her, and gazes down to watch her hips stutter as a flush claims the girls neck and cheeks as she comes loudly.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Katya!” She cries, her body trembling as her mouth falls open.

Katya watches her closely, feeling her own wetness begin to roll down her thighs, trapped in her tights. She pushes her thigh harder against Trixie’s throbbing cunt, holding her in place and watching her try to jerk away as whimpers escape her swollen mouth.

“Katya,” Trixie whines, trying to push her thigh off as oversensitivity kicks in.

Sadistically, Katya grins and pulls away, before reaching for her own tights as Trixie watches through heavy lidded eyes. Trixie feels her mouth dry as Katya rips her tights right at her cunt, exposing trimmed, blonde, soaked hair and her pink pussy.

“Oh, god,” Trixie moans. “Sit on my fucking face.”

“Later, bossy bitch.” Katya giggles, grabbing onto one of Trixie’s thighs and putting it onto her shoulder.

“Holy fuck, you’re not about to —oh my god, you are.”

“I  _ was  _ a gymnast after all.” Katya grins proudly, lifting her own thigh before positioning her dripping cunt right over Trixie’s. “Ready?”

“Fuck me, Katya.” Trixie pants, her head falling back as soon as Katya lowers herself.

Katya’s head falls back, some of her hair falling out from its bun as she swallows thickly at the feeling of their hot, wetness pressed together.

“Fuck me,” Trixie repeats, her voice slightly higher pitch this time.

Katya tightens her grip on Trixie’s leg for leverage, finally beginning to grind her soaked cunt against Trixie’s, making a loud moan fall from her throat.

“Your fucking pussy,” Katya groans, feeling her stomach twist with each bump of Trixie’s clit against her own. “Is so fucking good. So fucking wet and soft.”

Katya’s head tilts forward; Trixie’s got her head back, expression contorted into pleasure as whimpers and whines come from her mouth.

“You like being held down like this, don’t you?” Katya mutters breathlessly, her hips picking up the pacing slightly.

Trixie nods, nothing but moans coming from her lips, before Katya slaps her tit and makes Trixie scream in pleasure mixed with pain.

“Answer me, baby,” Katya growls, her nails digging into Trixie’s calf where she holds her leg up.

“Yes, fucking use me!” Trixie cries, her vision blurring with the overwhelming pleasure Katya’s causing. She reaches for Katya’s hand, moving it off of her tits and to the area of her neck. “Fucking choke me, Katya. Fuck me ‘til I cry.”

Katya swears Trixie’s a real life angel, and that she showed up in no costume.

Her grip on Trixie’s throat tightens, making the blonde beneath her make a noise of appreciation as her eyes squeeze shut.

Katya’s presses her cunt harder against Trixie’s, knowing it isn’t going to take much more for her to cum.

“Katya,” Trixie manages out, her face flushed pink as her fingers tighten around the other’s wrist. “More, please, I’m gonna fuckin’ cum.”

“Cum, Trixie.” Katya whispers, her hips moving sporadically, a cry coming from her due to the feeling against her clit. “Look at me while I’m fucking you, angel; while I make you cum.”

“Katya!” Trixie practically screams through a choked breath, her wetness warming Katya’s own cunt, sending her over the edge as well.

Her fingers loosen around Trixie’s neck, allowing her to breathe and Katya’s own world stops; burning, white heat soaring through her body as her blunt nails drag down Trixie’s leg, a silent scream escaping her mouth.

When she comes back to her body from fucking gay sex heaven, Katya’s gasping and panting, falling onto the sheets next to Trixie.

“I can’t believe you fucking,” Trixie gasps, struggling to catch her own breath from her second orgasm. “Scissored me. What is this, fucking lesbian porn for straight dudes?”

Katya can’t help but let out a wheezy laugh through her uneven breathing, turning to look at Trixie with a grin.

“You could say thank you.” 

“ _ You  _ should say thank you.” Trixie corrects her, gazing at her through mascara smudged lashes.

“For what?” Katya blinks at the bratty girl in front her.

“Because I brought candy to this party and saved the day after  _ you  _ failed to do so.”

Katya laughs loudly; deep from within her stomach while reaching for the duvet. 

“Now hold me.” Trixie pouts, before grinning sweetly at Katya once she’s obeyed. “Oh, and Katya?”

Katya hums, already on the edge of falling asleep as Trixie speaks.

“Thanks for fucking my brains out. I’m gonna take you out to breakfast in the morning, okay?”

“Make it lunch,” Katya muttered sleepily against Trixie’s freckle covered shoulder. “No way in hell am I getting up before noon.”

“Okay. Lunch date it is.” Trixie replies smoothly, kissing Katya’s hand softly. “Goodnight, Katya.”

“Sweet dreams, Mattel.”


End file.
